


I think I love you

by RazzleyD



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Krav is a good boyfriend, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: After an...eventfuland unfortunate date, death himself has to carry his boyfriend back to his room. Taako makes a confession. Kravitz feels something special.





	I think I love you

**Author's Note:**

> So at the time of posting this, I've started the first chapter of the suffering game, and the latest Lunar Interlude got me _good_. I love these two so much and I just had to write for them. ~~Also discounting the fact that I had a sketch for some fanart when my drawing software craSHED ON ME~~

“I'm sincerely very sorry, he gets carried away with his wine.” Kravitz told the angry owners of Chug n Squeeze, desperately trying to carry his incredibly drunk partner out of the building. His face was burning with attention as the rest of the pairs within the establishment stared them down with scowls.

 

“You two are banned ‘til further notice.” The brutish half-orc growled, slamming the door on the two.

 

“Wha happened, bone daddy?” Taako slurred, his steps wobbly and uncoordinated as his boyfriend tried to keep him upright.

 

“I asked you not to call me that. You got… _Handsy_. And loud. And… Obscene.” Krav pulled at the collar of his cloak, swinging it from his body and laying it over his partner’s shoulders.

 

“I thought you liked it when I got obsceeene.” He winked, leaning over onto his partner’s chest and running his fingers across his chiseled jaw. Kravitz… Laughed. His boyfriend was right. He thoroughly enjoyed it when Taako lost composure; but only when they were in the privacy of his partner’s room. “I’m tired, babe, carry me.”

 

With that, Taako fell forward, tiredly nuzzling his warm cheeks against Kravitz’s shoulder. Krav continued to laugh as he stood his partner back up for only a moment so that he could turn and have him lean against his back. Taako took the hint and swung his thin legs around his partner’s waist; his arms lacing comfortably around his neck as well.

 

Krav smiled, holding Taako by the bottoms of his thighs as they walked across the bureau's quad. The wizard on his shoulders mumbled quietly about how wonderfully sweet and handsome his boyfriend was, and Kravitz was simply humbled. He loved this man; love, _love_ . A feeling he wasn’t familiar with in the slightest, but he somehow knew that this is _exactly_ what it felt like.

 

They reached the building that housed the elevator that led to the reclaimer’s dormitories. He stepped inside, pressing the lowest button, the one that led to his partner’s room. As the elevator descended, Taako’s ramblings slowed to soft laughs as he began to play with his partner’s hair. He was going to have one hell of a hangover, and no amount of spell casting was gonna be able to stop that.

 

They arrived at Taako’s front door of which was left unlocked; a move Kravitz warned was risky considering all of the magical items he owned. However, this benefited in the long run, because Krav was able to walk right in and carry his partner to his bed. He reached the bedroom walkway and smiled at his, _their,_ bed; made up quickly to look at least presentable.

 

“Alright, darling. It’s resting time.” Krav said quietly, to which Taako replied with a small “no thank you”. The reaper shrugged, turning his back to the bed so that he could let his partner go to fall onto the duvet.

 

“Mmh, aren’t you gonna stay with me, my dude? I’m only a _little_ tipsy.” Taako then began to spread his legs, his skirt opening in an obscene way to reveal a sight he’d seen plenty of times before now.

 

“Hold on, darling. Not tonight. You’re very _very_ drunk. You need to rest.” Kravitz quickly leaned down to close his partner’s legs back up. “Maybe in the morning after you sober up.” Taako scrunched his face a bit before shrugging.

 

“‘M gonna hold you to that, handsome.” He winked, tossing off his hat and undoing his braid; a maneuver that was made awkward by his still horizontal position. Kravitz smiled once more before leaning down to kiss his partner one last time. Taako kissed back with fervency, wanting to make it last. When Krav pulled away, Taako began to laugh.

 

“I think I love you, Kravvy.” He smiled, his eyes closed. Kravitz let out a small breath as he felt his form changing. Taako’s words had melted his heart, his skin sparking up with warm flames as his human form disappeared. “Hot bones and all.”

 

Kravitz laughed back, leaning up as his incorporeal cloak came up over the apex of his skull and shrouding his face. His eyes shined as he summoned his scythe and opened a tear in space time. He looked back at his partner before stepping in, smiling at the cute way he’d fallen asleep on top of his human-form cloak.

 

“I-- I think I love you too.” He felt… _something_ wash over him. A feeling beyond his being, but still somehow shaking him to the core. He was gazing upon the first chance he’d gotten to be better, another chance to _be_. He stepped into the tear as he smiled once more to himself.

 

Yeah, this was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
